One of the Last
by SailingPianoMadness
Summary: She is one of the last in existance, on the run from goons working for a sworn enemy. Meeting Byakuya was just by chance and she would have been dead if it weren't for him...
1. On the Run

1**So I'm writing this cuz I can... Enjoy.**

_ Crunch crunch._

It was so cold. Rukia shivered as the snow crunched with every step she took. Her pursuers couldn't be that far behind, her breathe came faster with every hurried step she took.

She thought that by moving out in the middle of nowhere would help keep her safe from those sadistic people. Apparently not.

"You can run but you can't hide!" one of the four following men called.

Her wrists had begun to bleed due to the cruel binding with rough rope. A white light whizzed by her head causing her to duck. As she ran she saw a large fallen tree in her path. Rukia picked up her pace towards it. Stepping up on it, she turned and fired a ball of blue fire towards them. Two of them ducked, the other two came from either side of her throwing her into the large tree. She hit the ground and just as soon one was on top of her, holding her arms above her head.

"You are very hard to keep up with... Those quick little legs of yours.." said the man with the beard as he slid his hand up her thigh.

"Get the hell off of me!" she screamed. He laughed sadistically and continued to put his hands on her. She writhed beneath him. Managing to get her hands free, she put them on his chest and sent him flying off of her into a tree. Jumping up as shots of the lightning screamed by her she started running again.

Byakuya dragged his feet through the freezing snow slowly. Yet another day of a disappointing hunt. He had caught three rabbits and a fox, but that was all. It would maybe last him two or three days maximum. He stopped when he heard a woman scream _'get the hell off of me!'_ followed by a large crash and what sounded like gun shots. He moved towards the forest line.

A woman came running out, hands clasped in front of her. He continued to watch from a distance. She turned and threw her hands in the air as a man came following behind her and smacked her in the face with the butt of a very odd looking weapon.

She fell to the ground. She screamed at the man, trying to fight him off. She hit him across the face sending him flying off of her, he landed about fifty feet from her. Yet another man came running towards her as she stood and ran from him. He aimed the same type of weapon as the other and shot her in the back. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

Byakuya dropped his meal for the night and ran towards the scene.

"Stop! Or I'll shoot you!" One of the men yelled aiming at him.

Byakuya glared at the man.

"Turn around, hands on your head." he demanded. Byakuya did as he was told, just waiting for the right moment to strike. As soon as the man grabbed one of his hands Byakuya spun around and pulled the man's arm across his chest, using his other arm to aim at the other man who began picking up the young girl and shot him twice with his captive's gun. A third man came running out of the forest only to be shot as well. Byakuya choked the man into unconsciousness before letting him fall into the snow.

A whimper sounded from the girl in the snow.

He approached her, picking up her small form from the snow, cradling her close for warmth. Her face scrunched up in pain as another whimper escaped from her throat. He had to get her back to his cabin, about a mile from their current position, before she froze to death.


	2. At First Sight

1**Because I got 3 reviews in 1 day I decided to write another chapter out of this goodness of my heart:) You guys are AWESOME for reviewing so quickly! :D**

Rukia woke thrashing with the feeling of something restraining her body.

"Easy. Easy..." a calm cool voice said. She opened her eyes to see a man with cool grey eyes and jet black hair staring down at her.

"Where am I? Are you going to take me back?" she sat up quickly, regretting it in am instant as her shoulder began throbbing. She hunched over in pain, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You were attacked by a couple of men and injured, so I brought you here to my cabin." he said matter of factly.

"O-oh." she seemed to relax a bit more. She suddenly tensed realizing that her shirt was missing, replaced by bandages that were also on her wrists. She grabbed the blanket and covered herself turning ten shades of red.

"I only removed your shirt and jacket, I did not expose you." he said reading her mind. She turned an even deeper shade of red. She placed a shaky hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. What had she gotten herself into? He could be tricking her into trusting him before he turned her over to the men who had been chasing her only hours ago.

"I need to leave as soon as I possible." she said.

"I'm afraid that won't be for a while, there is a large storm blowing in from the west. And plus, you shirt and jacket were damaged beyond repair from the shot you took." he looked at her. A tear fell and slid silently down her soft cheek, she instantly wiped it away. The last time someone had helped her... no. That wasn't going to happen again. She winced as her shoulder sent a ripple of pain through her small body.

"I'll get you some pain medication." he said standing and leaving the room.

"Thanks..." she whispered. She looked down at her hands to see the hardly visible symbols of her long line of heritage glowing ever so slightly blue. They were close. Too close. Closing her hands she began thinking of where she would go next.

"Here." her rescuer handed her a small red pill and a glass of water. She eyed him, "It's just Tylenol. I swear." he said. She took it and swallowed it down with the glass of water. She sat there expecting for there to be a wave of wooziness or just not be able to move. Nothing happened. "See?" he stood and walked to the fire place.

"Thank you. I..." she drifted off not really sure of what else to say to the man who saved her from those men.

"My name is Byakuya." his deep voice rang in her ears.

"I'm Rukia." she said.

"What happened to you?" he was looking at her now. His grey eyes seem to bore holes into her.

"I- um. It's hard to explain really." she said awkwardly scratching the back of her head. His eyes went wide when she raised her hand. She gasped. They were glowing brightly, she shoved them beneath the blanket. A knock on the door saved her. Her glowing blue hands seemed to pulsate the warning.

"Odd. No one really comes knocking on my door. Unless they are here for you." he looed at her seriously.

"Please. Don't tell them I'm here." fear and panic was evident in her eyes.

"As long as you tell me where you came from." he said. The knocking became more persistent. Rukia nodded, "Fine..." she said.

"Go into the kitchen and wait." said Byakuya. She stood and hurried into the kitchen, dragging the blanket with her. Byakuya approached the door and opened it carefully.

"Good evening sir, my colleagues and I are searching for our fellow officers. They have gone missing while in possession of a dangerous fugitive. May we come in?" said the small round man, all bundled up in what looked to be twelve different sweaters and jackets.

"My home is not-"

"Not a problem." the man pushed his way into Byakuya's home. Angered flared within him.

"You have a very...cozy home Mister...?"

"Kuchiki." Byakuya said as calmly as he could.

"Ah. Well, Mr. Kuchiki, this young woman I am searching for may have killed four of my agents and is suspected of murdering her entire family." he held up a picture of Rukia. A small whimper sounded from the kitchen. The small man looked curiously in that direction.

"My dog is probably dreaming of a cat." said Byakuya.

"Mmhm." the man said tucking the picture back in his pocket.

Rukia's hands were on fire. Those men, being only feet from her, caused her hands to light up and burn uncontrollably. She bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw the tiniest amount of blood just to keep from screaming because of the pain. She heard Byakuya say something about a dog.

"You wouldn't be helping a wanted and very dangerous fugitive, would you Mr. Kuchiki?" the man gave him a look.

"No." He stood and opened the door, "Now if you don't mind..."

"Have a nice evening, Mr. Kuchiki." the man, along with his thugs left.

The pain in Rukia's hands began to subside which meant they were leaving.

"You can come out now, they are gone." he called towards the kitchen. She pokedc her head out before fully walking out.

"Thank you... I owe you." she looked down.

"Have a seat." he motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"I-I'm not sure where to begin, it's quite a long story." she said hoping he wouldn't have the patience for her.

"I have all the time in the world." he said sitting in an arm chair across and off to the left. She sighed. Great.

**That's all for now! Hope you guys enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing! Oh and if you don't mind, keep those comments coming!**

**Until next time,**

**13**


	3. A Killer Party

1**You guys are amazing! Thirteen reviews already? You are freaking AMAZING! Anyway, this is Rukia's story, how she got to where she ended up or is currently... :D Oh oh guess what? I gotz a new phone! WHOO! You plus the new phone have made my day! Keep the reviews comin'!**

The sunlight poked through the curtains in her bedroom. Rukia rolled to her left, away from the annoying light, which was hell bent on waking her up and forcing her from her comfortable bed. She opened one lazy eye to see that the clock read 11:32. Crap! Rukia suddenly remembered that basically her whole entire family was coming today for one HUGE reunion. Jumping out of bed she tossed on a nice silk blouse and dress pants before running into her bathroom to do her hair.

"Of course I had to get up half an hour before they are supposed to get here. Damn alarm didn't go off..." she muttered to herself.

"Rukia! Are you up yet, lazy bones?" she heard her mom call from down stairs.

"Yeah! My stupid alarm didn't go off!" she hollered back.

Down stairs, her mom smiled at the young orange haired man in front of her.

"Wait till she sees your back, Ichigo. She's gonna have a cow." her mom laughed.

"Can't wait." he said as he readjusted the bouquet of flowers in his hand. He heard the pitter patter of foot steps on their way down stairs. The instant he saw one of her feet, "Hey, midget." he smiled when she stopped. She hurried down the rest of the steps.

"ICHIGO!" she cried leaping st him, wrapping herself around him.

"Hey." he said with a laugh.

"When did you get back?" she asked as she gawked at huge bouquet he handed to her.

"Last night." He said holding her close to him. He wanted to kiss her, but her mom was standing there that would be awkward.When Ichigo turned, Rukia's mom had left the room.

He looked down at the small woman in his arms and kissed her deeply. She seemed to relax into it as he pulled her closer, if that was even possible. A light throaty sound came from the hallway, they looked to see her mom standing there, her eyebrow quirked.

"Sorry." they said simultaneously.

"I'll get a vase." Rukia said awkwardly. The doorbell rang, Rukia's mom went to get it. As soon as she left the room Ichigo and Rukia began giggling uncontrollably.

"Where's the youngest little witch in the family?" oh no. Rukia's aunt came running through the door and used her powers, pulling the small girl to her.

"That's cheating!" Rukia cried as her aunt smothered her in hugs and kisses.

"What do you think boy, is that cheating?" Aunt Marie asked Ichigo.

Afraid she would do something to him he said, "Nope. Not at all." Rukia gave him an evil glare. Here it comes, she was going to teleport him to Africa or something like that. He smiled sheepishly.

It was nearly midnight when the party had finally started to die down a bit. Rukia had come back to stay with her parents for spring break, college spring break.

Outside on the back porch was Ichigo and Rukia's father.

"Sir?" her father looked at Ichigo.

"What is it?" he asked seriously.

"You know I love Rukia with all my heart and then some." her father looked at him, "Can I have your blessing?" Ichigo held out the shiny silver band with a small diamond in the middle.

"Y-you... Yes. But if you even think about causing her any pain whatsoever..." he warned. Ichigo smiled brightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I'm a bit old fashioned some times..." he said sheepishly.

"I must warn you though, if you ask her in front of everybody, there will be little mini fireworks. I can almost 100% guarantee it." He said smiling to himself remembering when he first asked his wife to marry him. "I find it funny how it's only the women in the family that get to be all witch like." he said mostly to himself.

"Well, I kinda want to do it before everyone leaves..." Ichigo said. Her father nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for." inside they went.

Rukia was standing by the piano while her mom was thanking a couple of her older relatives.

"Everyone!" Ichigo pulled Rukia into the middle of the room, "Can I have your attention for a moment?" he called as he got down on one knee. "Rukia nearly fell over when he pulled out the ring, "Rukia, you are my one and only. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" a tear fell down her cheek, no words came to her but she nodded. He slid the ring on her slender finger, he stood and kissed her as cheers and _fireworks_ sounded. She giggled childishly into the kiss.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear. He smiled

"I love you too." he said back.

Suddenly, all the women in the room simultaneously cried out in agonizing pain.

"Rukia!" the light in the room exploded, "Rukia what's wrong?" he asked as she scrunched to the floor covering her ears.

"That sound! Make it stop!" She cried. He held her close to him, trying to calm her.

It all stopped.

Dead. Silence.

"I want everyone, witches over to the right and men over here." a man with teal blue hair demanded, "Oh, don't even think about trying to through us out with all of you r little witchy-poo powers or there will be very much pain. For all of you." he said with a cruel smile. Rukia held onto her new fiancé for dear life.

"I'm not letting you go." Ichigo said into her ear.

"You have to." she whispered back.

"I said every one. Not everyone with the exception of you two." said the teal haired man kicked Ichigo in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried as she was violently dragged back and thrown into her aunt Marie. She cried out as she tried to throw him across the room into something that could possibly kill him. Nothing happened. Her hands weren't even glowing.

"I told you not to try that." he grabbed he by the back of the hair, "Save this feisty one for me to play with later. I want to watch her die a long death." he said with an evil glint in his eye.

Another man came up behind her and began dragging her up the stairs as she screamed.

"No. Please. Don't hurt her." she heard her mom beg only to earn a violent kick to the face.

"Shut the hell up, damn witch." he spat, "Tie 'em up with the rope he gave us." he said to one of the men standing in the far corner. He nodded and pulled a long rope from his sack.

Upstairs, Rukia could hear the cries of torment that was being dealt on her large family. A tear rolled quietly down her cheek. She heard the last cry cut short by a large pop. Rukia had been roughly bound by her captor. She began to sob when everything fell into silence.

_Clunk. _

_Clunk._

_Clunk._ The door flew open and the teal haired man, all covered in blood, stepped in.

"Out." he said to the young man who had dragged Rukia kicking and screaming upstairs.

"Mmmfrfrmrm..." She mumbled from beneath the tape.

He ripped it from her mouth, "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that." he said with a sick smile.

"You killed them. Didn't you?" she asked.

"Damn right!" he laughed. Grabbing her by the hair, the tossed her like rag doll into the farthest wall. She let out a pained moan as he gave little hops of excitement and ran towards her, giving her a full fledge kick in the stomach. Rukia cried out as the air was forced from her lungs.

"Bastard!" she wheezed clutching her abdomen. No doubt he probably broke a couple of ribs. Just pathetic, it wasn't until now that she realized how much she relied on her powers. But there really wasn't anything to fight for anymore. His large hand gripped her tiny neck, hoisting her into the air and up against the wall. She choked and coughed as the murderer snaked his hand up her shirt. Her eyes went wide.

"Ha! You think I would want to fuck filth like you?" he said with a slimy grin, "Not a chance." she hit the floor and rolled. He climbed on top of her and once again gripped her neck, shutting off any and all air supply. She coughed and scratched his arms and hands.

No. Not like this. She needed to live for her family. For her fellow witches. For Ichigo. Faking death may be Rukia's only chance at living through this. Rolling her eyes into the back of her head she released the hold on his hands and 'died'. He let go of her neck and left the room.

As soon as she was 100% positive he was gone, Rukia inhaled as much air as she could all at once, she covered her mouth to muffle the sounds of her coughing. She stood and readied herself, sure that someone had heard her. No one came. Her first task was finding a shrp object to cut her binds.

Foot steps. She laid back down and held her breath. With a little luck, whoever it was wouldn't be in here long. The door opened.

"What do you want me to do with her?" a man called.

"Leave her there. We can deal with her later." a more distant voice answered.

"Ok." the door closed and Rukia stood. Looking for something to cut herself free wasn't happening.

Peeking through the door the door, she snuck out and began making her way down stairs. Laughing echoed from the kitchen. She quietly made her way all the way down the stairs.

There they were. All of them. Her entire family. Dead. And then she saw Ichigo lying there on the cold had floor. Beaten lifeless. His eyes were cold and hollow looking. It took everything in her not to break down and just die with the rest of them, but she knew she needed to live for them.

"She's alive!" she looked to the kitchen to see one of them pointing and yelling.

She ripped the front door wide open and ran.

Her lungs screamed at her by the third mile but she pushed on.

Byakuya watched her as more tears ran down her face only to be brushed away.

"No one lives around here for at least fifty miles." he said softly.

"I ran into a family of four. But they all ended up getting killed as well." she said hollow like. He just watched her with careful eyes.

"I have some clothes that you can use. You look about the same size as her. They should fit." he said partially to himself, partially to her. Rukia looked at him when he said _her._

**That took SOOOO long! Ugh! But I hope u guys liked it! ;) Sorry for not updating yesterday...lol. I wanted to but I couldn't get into it so I gave up. But u know the only thing that keeps me writing? Comments/reviews! Keep 'em comin' my way!**

**Until next time!**

**13**


	4. The Attack

**O.O I know you totally want to kill me right now but please don't. If you do the story will be left unfinished. *Wicked grin* Ok so my excuse is school but now that school is out my other excuse is my new puppy ^.^ man that little guy is a handful =.= anyway... Here we go! ^^**

**...**

There was a her? A human being of the female gender had once been with this cold man? Well, he had saved her but she just couldn't picture him with a..woman. Little did she know how badly said woman had hurt her savior, or how she herself hurts him by just being there.

Both laid in their separate beds in separate rooms both thinking of one another. This man that saved her was completely different from Ichigo in almost every way. But this girl he had rescued from whoever those men were isn't that much different from _her _the woman he so dearly wished had never left. The reason for his icy demeanor.

...His Dream...

"Just fucking tell me the truth!" she screamed at him. The pain in his eyes was obvious. He made no attempt to hide it.

"I don't know what you want me to say, I-" he was interrupted.

"I know about her. I saw you having lunch with her!" she cried as more tears streaked her porcelain face. Their fights have been getting worse and worse. She would always find something that he wasn't doing right or accuse him of not spending enough time with her. She was hurting for no good reason, the medication, she had convinced herself wasn't helping, she had quit taking all together.

"She's a...realtor. I was trying to buy us a small home in the country so we could be together." he said softly trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh, sure. Denise saw you hug her!"

"Hisana, baby, I got the house! I was happy and she was congratulating me." he sat down on the small couch in their small living room in their small apartment. She put her hands to her head and began crying more.

"Why can't I believe you?" she said as she collapsed in the lazy boy chair.

"Because, the meds you quit taking were helping to balance out your brain chemicals. Without them your...-" before he could finish.

"Crazy? That's what you were gonna say wasn't it?" she stood and pointed an accusing finger at him. He felt his heart sink to the floor.

"...not yourself." he finished. Sighing, he stood and headed to their bedroom, fighting with her was pointless.

As he entered he was the picture of the two of them at the Christmas party that Renji Abarai, one of his closest friends, held in his home with his girlfriend at the time, Inoue Orihime. The two were currently no longer together. His no longer very close friend, Renji, had 'stolen' his lover from him and for that he strongly disliked the man. But it wasn't entirely all his doing, she had ran to him, crying about how Byakuya had cheated on her, she was sure of it. The raven haired woman and the pineapple headed man had spent the night at his home doing unspeakable things to one another.

Byakuya had found out about it three months later when she wound up pregnant with _Renji's_ baby. Byakuya's heart was shattered and when he suggested that they work it out, she told him Renji was a better man than him. She left him that night.

He soon found himself in the middle of the woods in a small cabin devoid of all emotion. Soon he was hunting and fending for himself in the wild. Alone. And that's how he wanted to keep it. She had left him alone in the middle of nowhere. Until, of course, this Rukia girl showed up and brought all of those painful memories back to swarm his mind. Why do they look so similar? They couldn't be sisters, could they?

Meanwhile, in the spare bedroom Rukia was having trouble sleeping. Her eyes flew open, she sat bolt upright in her bed and checked her hands.

Bright blue.

Oh no. The room was lit up brightly by her pulsating hands. Panic filled her but she bit back her scream. A light shined through the curtains in her window. She gasped and dove out of the bed to the floor and crawled to the door, pulling ever so slightly and slipped through. Once in the hall way, she ran for his room. Her hands burned the symbols even deeper into her skin. She bit her bottom lip as the pain slid its way up her arm.

"Byakuya." she cried a little in desperation as she shook him out of his sleep. He sat up, startled, and looked at her.

"What?" he asked before seeing her glowing hands.

"They're here. I'm so sorry." She whispered. His eyes went wide. He didn't have time to think before the door flew open and the lightening shot past her, she screamed and dropped to the floor. Byakuya flew himself on top of her protectively. The coking of a gun had them both looking up.

"I found you." teal. That color brought everything she didn't want to think about screaming back. All that death.

Byakuya was up and twisting the gun from his hands before she knew it.

_**BANG!**_

Byakuya was on the floor gasping for air. Blood seeped form the corners of his mouth. Rukia screamed, letting out a wave of energy that sent the teal haired man flying.

"Fuck! Turn it on!" he screamed. Before she could strike again, another man turned a large machine on that sent that high pitch noise singing through the air. Rukia collapsed in agonizing pain with a cry of pain. She clasped her hands over her ears as blood began seeping from her nose and ears. It was much closer this time which made it that much more painful. To Byakuya, it sounded like a low hum but to Rukia...

She forced herself up and a large red bolt of lightening at it but missed.

"Turn it up." A sick smile played on the teal haired man's lips.

"Grimmjow. That could kill her." said the other man.

"Leave it up enough to incapacitate her just enough so I can have some fun." he smiled down at her. The man turned it up one notch. Rukia screamed in agony before everything went dark. Grimmjow signaled the man and he shut it off.

Grimmjow picked her up by her neck and slammed her against the wall causing her to wake up. She put her hands on his chest and blasted him off her. He hit the wall and landed next to Byakuya who had passed out from blood loss.

"Hit it!" Grimmjow cried. Rukia aimed a deadly blast of fire at the machine destroying it. She put her hand out it front of her and lifted both men and the machine into the air and shot them through the window. She lifted herself through the window and aimed more fire at Grimmjow. He dodged it.

"How dare you! He has nothing to do with this!" She lifted them up yet again and sent them flying literally miles away from her.

She collapsed in a heap on the ground in tears. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

Byakuya. She rushed back into the house.

There he was on the floor. In a pool of his own blood. A bullet hole in his side.

"Byakuya! Wake up please!" She checked his pulse, it was there but faint. She tried to lift him but was completely drained of any energy to fuel her abilities. She let out a cry and fell to her knees in tears. She stood and grabbing both of his hands, she dragged him into the livingroom and onto the couch. She sat next to him panting.

Forcing herself to calm down and relax. What's needed to help him. Peroxide a bowl of warm water and some stitching material. She stopped when she heard him groan, leaning down she whispered to him how sorry she was for everything. She knew somewhere in his mind he could hear her. She kissed his cheek before standing to find all she needed to clean him up.

Once in the kitchen, she found the peroxide in one of the cabinets along with a bowl and pretty much everything else she needed. Hmmm convenient...

She sat down next to him ans set the bowl of water, peroxide and needle on the table and placed the rag on his open wound and applied pressure, he groaned. She looked at him. She stood and went to find scissors to cut his shirt off to get a better look at his wound. He needed her help, course she didn't mind having to touch his chiseled god-like chest. Once Rukia got the bleeding to stop, she dampened the towel and began wiping the blood off. The hole was smaller then she thought it would be.

Re-folding the towel, she put some peroxide on it and placed it over the wound. Byakuya hissed and sat up abruptly, pinning her to the couch. She gasped, his face inches from hers.

"That's a bad idea. You could cause even more damage to yourself." she said calmly.

"That hurt." he said smoothly.

"Heh, what? A big strong man such as yourself can't handle a little peroxide?" she asked playfully.

He gave a small smile, "Why did you cut my shirt off?"

She flushed, "Well, it was in the way and it's not like I can lift you." she said averting her gaze.

"Ah." he sat back with a wince.

"So are you going to tell me where you got these clothes," she motioned to herself, "Or am I gonna have to assume that you are a cross-dresser?" she said with a smile.

He gave a deep sexy chuckle that turned into coughs. She frowned.

"I had a girlfriend that left me for one of my closest friends but never came to get her things. It's strange how much alike you two look." he reached up to touch her but quickly pulled away.

She smiled. She placed a small hand on his face and bent down and kissed his forehead before standing and leaving then coming back with gauze and tape. She placed the fabric over his wound and began taping it down. She placed the last piece and pressed it into his skin. She stood to put everything away when he grabbed her hand. He stood slowly, taking the rag from her he wet a new corner and began wiping the blood off her heart shaped face. She smiled a little bit having completely forgotten about it.

He gently finished wiping the blood from her nose and bent down, his lips hovering but centimeters from hers.

**A/N: Oh dang! Oh by the way, BYAKUYA IS MIIIINE! lol again sorry for the late update! *dodges tomato* annnyyywaaaayyy! If you guys love me you'll leave me reviews! :D Thank you for staying with me this far! :D**

**Your one and only,**

**13**


	5. Unexpected

**A/N: So I have a strong urge to update and because you guys are soooooooooo amazing, I am probably going to through in some surprising guest appearances! ;) woo hoo! So! I, The13thConspiracy, am proud to present you with Chapter 5: Unexpected. :D Enjoy.**

**...**

His mouth still centimeters from her own. His hot breath tickled her face and his cologne attcked her senses. She inched a little closer, testing it. He did the same. Their mouths barely touching when he could stand it no longer and pressed his lips to hers. She inhaled quickly as he covered her. Byakuya placed his hand in her face insuring she could not pull away. She placed her hands on his waist, careful not to touch his bandages, and stood on his tip toes to deepen the longing kiss.

They both pulled away gasping for air. Rukia put her forehead to his chest and sighed. What was she doing? This felt so... right and wrong. Byakuya placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to him**, **she smiled a little then. He pressed his lips to hers once again.A whistling sounded above and all around them. Rukia pulled back with a gasp, looking around them.

"Easy. It's just the storm outside." he whispered in her ear. He kissed her once more, licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. She smiled but denied him access, in a teasing way. This frustrates him so he moves from her lips and down to her soft neck, earning a soft strained moan from the woman. She smiled at the wonderful feelings he was giving her. He pulled himself away and back to her delectable mouth and once again asked for entrance. This time she happily let him in. The kiss got more passionate as he pressed his body closer to hers and deepened it. His hands began playing with the buttons of her flannel top that he had given her.

She pulled away and looked at the bandages, "I'm so sorry." she fell into his chest. She was going to get him killed eventually. And that realization seemed to slap her in the face.

"It's OK. We'll get through this." he placed a hand on her head

"No. They will keep coming until they get me. And probably kill you for helping me." silent tears fell. He wiped them from her face and kissed her gently as if to say it's ok.

Slowly, he pulled her back to the couch and sat down, she straddled him and they continued to battle for dominance. He slid his hands up and down her waist and was soon back to kissing her neck.. She let out a soft moan and he began to remove her top, starting with the bottom button and working his way up. He finally got her shirt off and began kissing her neck and chest almost desperately. She began pulling at his button to his pants, and unable to get them loose. He chuckled and undid them for her and slid them down to the floor with some difficulty. She smiled and did the same with her own pants. He stared at the bandages that wrapped her small form, they thoroughly covered her shoulder where that bastard had shot her with that strange gun. He slid his hand down her thigh and began rubbing her through her underwear. She moaned into his mouth causing him to smile. He could no longer hold back. He ripped her underwear off earning a gasp from her. She reached down and began stroking him, causing him to grow hard. He let out a groan. She placed him at her entrance and looked at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked huskily. She didn't answer, only plunged herself down on him causing a cry from both of them. Byakuya pulled her in and kissed her with raw need. He didn't want to rush her so he placed his hands on her hips and continued to kiss her. Rukia began moving her hips back and forth causing Byakuya to let out a struggling moan. She herself was on the verge of losing control. As their breathing quickened so did the pace. Her cries filled the small house. He flipped her over, laying her on her back and him on top. He began pumping in and out of her wildly. Digging her nails into his back causing him to arch and slam himself harder into her.

"Byakuya!" she screamed. He kissed the cries of pleasure from her mouth and continued to dominate her. Her screams drove Byakuya mad with ecstacy. She flipped him on his back quickly.

"Whoa. You have an unfair advantage." he said tilting his head back ready to go over the edge. She grinned wickedly down at him but continued to roll her hips around him and bounce. She put her hands on his chest and cried out as she reached her peak. He had her on her back once again continuing his last few pumps before he too reached it. Rukia gripped the cushions as she cried out in her orgasm, he soon followed pumping erratically as he did so. He pumped himself twice more before collapsing on top of her, panting.

"Oh wow..." she said out of breath combing through his soft black hair.

"Yeah..." he said still out of breath himself. They both laid there soon dosing off.

...

Byakuya woke first to find her still sleeping but looking cold so he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and on them. He looked towards the window to find the curtains open and fully exposing them to whomever had wanted to watch them make love. He cuddled he close to him and raised his hand, with the flick of his wrist the curtains, ten feet away, closed. He smiled, at least he could still do little things.

...

**Oh DANG! No she di-ent! Oh yes she DI-ED! ;D Surprise! Oh to the yeah! Lol I was sitting there thinking of how to end it and I came up with this literally out of nowhere. Lol if ya luv meh you will review! :D He's not what you think he is!**


	6. The Truth

**I know u totally want to kill me right now but please don't... ^^' **

**I got a review that made me realize something...I have decided to give this chapter a new twist... heehee hope u like it! Italics= in the past. =)**

That kiss. That moment of passion.

Never happened.

It had all been one rather disturbing dream.

_His mouth centimeters from hers. His hot breath tickled her face. She pulled away._

"_I'm, uh, going to go put this away," she said motioning towards the bowl and medical supplies in her small shaking hands._

"_Yes. Of course. My apologies, it was highly inappropriate," Byakuya said, returning to the couch. _

_Rukia hurried off into the kitchen, still shaking._

"_That was stupid. I can't believe that I-" she stopped herself. Not again, not after what happened. She needed to tell him the truth._ About what really happened that horrible night.

_As she entered the living room she saw him up with a blue flannel shirt, half buttoned, stoking the fire._

"_I lied." she said._

"_I'm sorry?" he said turning._

"_I told you that Ichigo was killed along with the rest of my family, but he was the one who had be-" she sighed, "Betrayed us all."_

_Byakuya turned and looked at her. She was staring at the floor, twiddling her thumbs._

"_Please explain if you wish." his tone serious._

"_I would really rather not but I don't really think I have a choice now, huh?" Rukia looked up at him with a sad, humorless smile._

**That Night, What Really Happened:**

"_It was a one time thing, Rukia!" Ichigo snapped._

"_A one time thing? You've got like eighty fucking pictures on your phone!" she yelled, shoving his phone in his face. Glowing on the screen was one of many pictures of a busty girl with long orange hair. _

"_What the hell were you doing looking on my phone anyway, midget?" he snapped._

"_Don't call me that you damn strawberry! And I only looked when I saw the words 'Here's more for your collection, sexy.' One time thing my ass!" she cried pushing his phone into his toned chest. The two were in the ally behind his house, the one they used to take to school together back in high school._

"_Rukia c'mon! Don't tell me you've never thought about screwing some other guy. And besides, I have needs." he said._

"_No. I never looked at anyone else because I only saw you! And needs? You know what? FUCK YOU!" she yelled before turning and stomping off._

"_Whatever you bitch." he said turning to leave. That had done it. With a cry of anger, she turned and shot a ball of screaming blue energy at him, sending him flying into a lamp post twenty feet away. She turned and stomped away._

"_You are officially uninvited to the party!"_

_She screamed over her shoulder._

_That night at the party, when those men came in, Ichigo was with them. He was the one who had beaten her senseless and nearly killed her. Ichigo was the one who had butchered the family of four on their way home from vacation in front of Rukia. Ichigo was the one who had been chasing her through the forest at first before the others joined him. She of course had shot him backwards into a large oak tree during the first mile of her long run. Ichigo had done it all. She had wished it had happened the way she first told it, not the whole murdered family thing of course but the whole nonbetrayal thing, none such luck ever came her way unfortunately. _

"_Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Byakuya asked._

"_Well, I wasn't sure if you were one of them so I twisted it around to see how you would react." she said, sheepishly looking down._

"_And did I pass?" he asked, a hint of amusement._

"_Yeah, I suppose so." she said._

"_Time for a good nights rest then?" he said, not really asking._

"_Yeah that sounds nice." _

Currently, they were both tucked away in their beds, dreaming.

Rukia knew she would have to leave soon. It was just a matter of when now. Obviously, not soon because the storm outside was preventing any kind of getting out. Damn thing had kicked up just after she had finished telling Byakuya the truth about what really happened. Leaving him would be better for both of them, maybe. It would suck, that she knew, but she would do it for him, for his safety.

**oh yeah! Surprise! HA! Lol, btw: I'm gonna probably remove the 'Announcement' chapter just cause it's pointless. Lol buuuuuut, I hope you enjoyed she new chapie! Lol I know that it's not asll that long but it works right? Lol I do love reviews! =3 so if ya luv meh you'll review like crazeh. Ok fine u don't have to luv me but if u want more you do HAVE TO REVIEW! XD **

**Thankies,**

**13**


	7. Bloody White Suit

**Ok I know how bad u wanna kill me right now but pleez don't ^^' but I hope u enjoy this chapter! :D **

Sleep was not happening. The more Rukia tried the harder it got.

Rukia forced herself from the bed and immediately grabbed the extra blanket from the end of the bed and hugged it tight around herself. She padded into the kitchen for a warm glass of milk. She shivered when she opened the fridge and pulled the milk carton from the door. Once it was warm, she nearly choked on it, she drank it so fast.

That's when she noticed it.

She was freaking starving!

Opening a squeaky cabinet, she pulled a bag of chips out, lays: salt and vinegar to be exact. Not even open.

Five minutes later she was sitting on the couch in front of a newly built fire with a nearly empty bag of chips. Snuggling deeper into her woolen and very warm blanket she laid her head back on the couch.

"Did you eat all of my chips?"

Rukia sat bolt upright and looked at Byakuya sitting in the chair across from her, his arms folded across his chest.

I, uh, was hungry." she looked down, embarrassed.

"I see that. You own me a bag of chips." he said standing. Sh e stood and tossed the empty bag into the trash can.

Rukia gasped when she saw her hands. They weren't glowing a light blue, but orange. Byakuya turned to look at her just as she crumpled to the floor holding her head yelling a strange latin chant.

**It was one of **_**them. **_**He had been chasing Rukia through the forest, the one Byakuya had grabbed.**

**He let out a pain filled cry. As he bent over in the chair he was tied to, a knife sticking out of his knee. The room he was in was dark and the gray walls were spattered with old and crusty blood.**

"**You were told to capture her and bring her to me."** **A voice rang from the darkness. A man in a white suit now stained with blood circled him slowly. The man had brown almost wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. His smile would have been considered warm, except his eyes seemed colder than the arctic.**

**The man in the chair continued to sob, "I know, I know! I'm sorry! It was that guy!"**

"**The guy in the woods."**

"**Yes. He took her." he stammered.**

"**There is one problem," The suited man grabbed the hilt of the blade and twisted. The man began screaming, "Grimmjow and his men were found nowhere near a house in the woods. Or near anything for that matter!"** **he ripped the knife out and stabbed it in again. The man screamed in agonizing pain.** **The man in the suit ripped it out again, he turned the knife around and beat the injured man's face in with the hilt till his blood coated his hand thoroughly. He straightened his back and walked to the guard standing by the door, trying not to cringe as he watched his brother die in front of him.**

"**Get me a new suit and start at least trying to track this 'woodsman' your idiot brother spoke of. Do it. Now. I'm going to have to teach him a lesson." and with that he left the room.**

"...ukia. Rukia look at me." she opened her eyes slowly to see Byakuya staring at her with worry in his eyes.

"They are coming for you. I have to leave now." she stood quickly and headed straight for the door.

"Rukia, stop and think for a moment. How far do you think you will get without any kind of protection on?" she stopped and turned to him.

"I-" she fell to her knees in complete defeat.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked gently. She looked up at him and gave a small nod.

There they sat in silence, each devouring their own delicious, warm grilled cheese sandwich.

"They almost killed you last time." Rukia said once she was finished.

"They caught me off guard. That was all." he said reassuringly.

"Look, I think it's best if I leave as soon as possible."

"Well, the storm is far from over, so that asap thing you were talking about may be weeks from now." he said, setting his plate on the coffee table in front of him.

"I need to get out of here. I don't want anyone else dying for me...or because of me." she looked down.

"You worry too much for someone so small." he said pulling her close and tucking her under his chin.

She gave a small smile, "I'm sorry for pulling you into this." she said softly.

"It's ok. I don't mind." he replied.

Rukia huddled closer to him and fell asleep almost too easily. Byakuya laid back and pulled yet another blanket over them before he too, fell asleep...

**A/N: sooo? Whatcha' think? I know its not long enough but I am starting school tomorrow and need as much rest and relaxation as I can get lol. But I really hope you liked it! And just as before, if you want another chapter you HAVE to REVIEW! **

**Thank youz! Lol,**

**13**


	8. White Hot

**Well hai thar! Yeah it has been a while ^^' but I'm updating and that's what matters right? :D Heeeeerrrreee we go! :)**

Previously: _Rukia huddled closer to him and fell asleep almost too easily. Byakuya laid back and pulled yet another blanket over them before he too, fell asleep... _

Their combined warmth kept them both content all throughout the night...but would it save them for what comes next?

"You wanted to see me?"every time he looked at the bastard, he saw his brother being murdered all over again. It didn't help that Aizen still had his brother's blood all over him.

"Yes," Aizen said as he continued to wash the crusty blood from his hands, "I want you to find this man that has decided to interfere with my plans for Miss Kuchiki." he looked at his head of security.

"Grayson... I assume you remember what happened to your brother? Don't fuck up."

"Yes sir." Greyson said through gritted teeth. One day. One day he was going to take that fancy suit of his and shove it up Aizen's ass and then make him eat it.

It had nearly killed Grayson watching his younger brother die in front of him. Ever since they were kids, he had always protected him in some way or another. Growing up with that idiot had gotten Grayson into numerous amounts of fights with the older and much bigger kids at school. They always picked on Grayson and Danny. If he had a nickle for every time he got in a fight protecting them, he would be rich. Really rich, enough so he wouldn't have to work for this sadistic ass hole. But Grayson had no choice, it's either live off scraps or live on maids and chefs.

He had to find some way to provide for his demanding wife and son. Was it worth his own brothers blood? No. But the way he saw it, he didn't get a choice.

Grayson's wife, Amelia, and his son, Greg, were the most important things he had. He would do anything for them, even though that means lying to protect them. Amelia thinks he's a traveling business man. Not a total lie. Grayson would prefer the boring side to life compared to the crap he's been forced to do: torture, kill, kidnap, lie...

Aizen... well, he's Aizen. He sends others out to do his dirty work for him. The only reason he wanted Rukia was the reason for her powers. The Hokyoku. Every witch has on. Wherever their tattoos are, hands, feet, face, chest, anywhere is where the Hokyoku is. But the thing about Rukia is, she doesn't just have one, she's got three: one in each hand, and one in her chest. That's why it hurts so bad when someone with evil intentions comes near her. If Grayson could get his hands on her he would be set for life. His wife would ask questions, naturally, and he would have to come up with some ridiculous answer that would be, hopefully, satisfy her until he had the balls to tell her the truth.

Now sitting at his desk, he began flipping through the Kuchiki girl's file: photos, background, everything. Being an ex-ranger, this should be a simple job. Go in, snatch her, get out. This whole thing would go down at night of course. But before he could even begin to plan his entry and exit, he needed to find her first.

Grayson knows she's extremely powerful do to her multiple Hokyokus. Just take the range of the average witch and the most powerful hit possible and multiply that by three: 54 miles. Damn. He'd have to extremely careful. Judging by the way Grimmjow had landed Grayson was pretty sure which way he had to go in order to find the "woodsman".Hmmm... maybe he should take someone with him, someone who knew her better than anyone...Ichigo (saw that one coming) He would be perfect. Deep hatred and determination. When he was a recruit, he was put on this job: seduce Inoue Orihime. The boss had just been testing him. But right after that, Aizen discovered he had been dating a girl. The same girl who Grayson is now hunting down...He was pissed, no, that is an understatement. So, as punishment, he sent Ichigo with the others to her house and kill her entire family.

"Yo, Gray." a voice behind him called.

Grayson turned around to see Ichigo standing there, his arm in a splint, a gift from Rukia during their chase through the woods. Well so much for taking him along.

"Hey, kid. How are you feeling?" Grayson stood to give the young lad a hug. Ichigo smiled and hugged the middle-aged happily. That happiness soon faded when the open file caught his eye.

"Aizen sending you after her?" he said, not really a question, seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah." Grayson closed the file and slid it off to the side.

"Later." he said and walked away. Well that ruined everything. Guess the kid won't be able to go with him after all...

Rukia woke with a start. She sat straight up, her hair a tangled mess, and saw Byakuya asleep next to her, his face tilted towards her. He slept softly, peacefully, his breaths slow and even. She saw the empty chip bag on the table and the two blankets she was wrapped in. She owed for the chips. Which is the least of what else she owes him. She sat there, considering her odds on getting out without him hearing anything. Not very likely.

"You can't be sneaky on wooden floors." he said, one eye open and looking at her. She blushed, not having realized he was awake or that she was that easy to read.

"They are going to find you." she looked down.

"You really need to stop blaming yourself for what isn't your fault." he looked at her seriously.

"It should have been me_" he made her stop talking with a soft kiss on her lips. She gasped, eyes wide with shock. He pulled back and looked at her. I have been wanting to do that for a while now. He stood and walked into the kitchen. Rukia sat there for a long moment before finally noticing the familiar burn of her hands. Only this time it was hotter than fire. This time, her hands began to bleed... She looked down at her shirt and saw the blood there too. She sat there too terrified too scream.

Everything...went...black...

**Oh to the yeah. Cliffhanger! O.o Hit the below button and lemme know what all y'all think :D I think she likes to pass out or something lol but I already have more for the new chapter :D But this particular chapter was for more of insight rather than excitement or whatever... but I hoped you like it! **

**Thanks,**

**13**


	9. Death of a Loved One

Small drips of blood fell to the floor with a tiny thud as they made contact. Rukia lay there unaware of the hell Byakuya was going to be in. He'd heard her collapse while he was in the kitchen trying to make food for them and soon after he heard her hit the floor, there was a loud inhuman cry from outside. More worried about what made that noise and could possibly eat them, he ran to the window and tore the curtains wide open.

A man in all white walked towards the house.

The only thing on him that wasn't white, was his bright orange hair. He looked up at Byakuya, his eyes a glowing blue.

"Bring her to me," he said, though Byakuya could not hear him, he could read the red head's lips. Just as Byakuya realized it was not him the man was talking to, the window burst inward with yet another inhuman cry, just like the one before.

Byakuya protected his face by crossing his arms in front of him. He landed on the coffee table, crushing it, right next to an unconscious Rukia. He put his hand on her face, "Rukia, I need you to wake up now."

Her eyes opened and gave him a look of pure hatred, for the intruder he hoped. They stood up and ran into his bedroom down the hall.

"I hope you have an artillery hidden somewhere," she looked at him completely serious.

"Not exactly," he pulled two long, beautiful swords out from his closet and laid them on the bed. One was white entirely, a pure beautiful color, the other a normal looking zanpakuto, black sheath with gold in the hilt which also had black cloth (have no idea what to call it) wrapped around the handle.

"Are you serious?" she looked at him with disbelief written plain across her features.

"Completely," he handed her the white sword.

"Do you honestly think that we can do anything to that thing out there with these?" she held up the sword.

"Look at it. Do you think that bullets will harm it? They would more than likely bounce off and injure one of us," he kept his gaze steady. She just looked at him.

"Rukia?" they stopped dead. He was in the house, "Come out now and he won't die." Rukia visibly shook with anger. A tear escaped and ran down her porcelain cheek. She looked up at Byakuya. She turned, pulling the blade from its sheath, and ran towards the murdering bastard screaming with hatred she didn't think she was capable of. Ichigo easily dodged her sloppy strike. He side stepped to her right and shoved her forward, causing her to trip and fall flat to the floor, her weapon sliding far from her.

That was stupid. Attacking with nothing but anger was not how her father had taught her to fight.

Ichigo grabbed her right ankle and began walking in the opposite direction, down the hallway, towards the door leading to the cold outside forest.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be," he gave a soft chuckle, Rukia kicked his hand repeatedly before finally hitting the right spot and causing him to cry out in pain, letting her free. Not being able to get up fast enough, she reached up, grabbed his one true weakness and twisted then sent a hard punch, he hit the ground in true pain, gasping for air.

Rukia stood and lunged for her weapon. With it in hand she turned to send a deadly blow straight through his heart but he was gone. Just completely gone.

That was when she heard the bone snapping thud.

Turning, Rukia ran outside and saw Byakuya, bloody sword in hand, and a crumpled, disintegrating creature with a large hole in its chest and half of its body.

Ichigo stood not far from it, glaring at Byakuya.

"Obviously, you can take care of one hollow, how about five?" he raised his arms and five more appeared, all screeching as if in pain.

Rukia ran at them, sword high, she leapt high into the air and brought her sword down in a swish, sending a bright flash of white towards Ichigo. It caught him in the stomach, sending him backwards. She landed safely on the ground and looked at the sword then at Byakuya.

Had the sword just amplified her abilities? That...was...AWESOME!

A shot rang out. Blood splattered across the pure white snow.

Byakuya fell to the ground. Blood dripping from the corners of his mouth as he coughed and sputtered.

"You missed, Gray!" Ichigo yelled towards the trees just as a figure fell from his cover. Ichigo stood with a grunt.

Gray didn't respond right away, "Oh shut up. Are you gonna get her before she heals him? Or are you gonna stand there like an idiot?" Ichigo looked over at Rukia who was crouched over Byakuya, hands covering the gaping hole in his chest.

"No no no no no no! Not you too. You can't die!" she screamed at Byakuya. She put her hands on his chest but the healing light wasn't working. It wasn't working! How could it just stop working! Now was a really bad fucking time!

He coughed. She had never been able to picture him so helpless looking.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's not working!" she cried. Tears streamed down her face. He was going to die and she couldn't do anything. Time was running out, he was losing body heat fast being out here. He placed a freezing hand on her own and squeezed.

She turned to the killers, aimed, and nothing happened. Panic began to consume her.

The slow agonizing steps they took towards her seem to keep getting slower and slower till finally.

It was too much.

Standing, she opened her arms wide and a brilliant white light shot from her sending the monsters, Ichigo, and Grayson far far away from her.

All the anxiety was gone. She relaxed, and sank to the ground. A hand grabbed her shoulder, nearly making her scream. Byakuya was still alive, barely.

She grabbed his wrists and pulled him back inside the now freezing house, propping him up against the couch once inside. She had to work quickly.

He coughed, spewing blood across the floor.

She tossed a pillow to the floor with a blanket. After she fixed him up, she could then deal with the blown out window and light the fireplace.

She laid him down on the pillow and ran right into the kitchen, piling as many medical supplies as she could in her small arms.

Rukia tossed the supplies on the floor next to him, kicking the door shut as she did so. It didn't do much good because of the window. That was when she noticed the glass everywhere. Dammit!

She brushed as much as she could away from them. Rukia took a towel and placed it on his chest, holding pressure.

"Byakuya? I need you to keep the pressure," no answer, "Byakuya?" she looked at him. His cold, dead eyes stared straight forward. She pressed two fingers into his neck, feeling for a pulse.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Dead.

She tapped his cheek, "Byakuya? Don't you dare do this to me!"

No answer.

Rukia screamed for what seemed like hours. She screamed as loud as she could. For as long as she could. She gripped her hair and let it out.

Everything she had been through, all the pain and suffering. Byakuya's efforts had been for nothing.

"You know, you are extremely loud for someone so small," she turned to see a man. The same man she had watched murder Grayson's brother.

Rukia froze.

Another man came from behind her and put his hand over her nose and mouth, a rag forced her to breathe in the harsh chemicals.

**Oh boy. I hope that is long enough lol. Did I forget the warning at the beginning that says: warning: Character death? Whoops! ^.^ plz leave me comments/reviews! I looove to hear/read what all of you think! Woot!** **Btw: I'm doing an experiment, go onto facebook and look up TheThirteenth Conspiracy. I get bored easily and have to try things to keep myself entertained ;D But I will put up shtuff...about updates and things lol. **

**Anyway thanks!**

**13**


	10. The Facility

Previously: _Rukia screamed for what seemed like hours. She screamed as loud as she could. For as long as she could. She gripped her hair and let it out._

_Everything she had been through, all the pain and suffering. Byakuya's efforts had been for nothing._

_"You know, you are extremely loud for someone so small," she turned to see a man. The same man she had watched murder Grayson's brother._

_Rukia froze._

_Another man came from behind her and put his hand over her nose and mouth, a rag forced her to breathe in the harsh chemicals._

The first thing that came into view was pure, unending white. And then orange, bright, bright orange. Like the color of a carrot.

Gray met brown.

"You son of a bitch!" and before Byakuya got anywhere near Ichigo's throat to choke the living fucking life out of the bastard, he fell to the floor coughing and hacking his lungs out, that's what it felt like at least.

"I need you to listen, please," Ichigo tried to plead with the now deranged looking man, "It's about Rukia." Byakuya instantly forced his coughing to quiet..

"What about her, where did they take her," he stood, "tell me now." The demand seemed scarier given that Byakuya was covered in blood.

"They took her to a facility, Aizen's facility, to be drained." Ichigo said.

"Drained?"

"Yes, take all of her powers and then toss her to whomever wants her," Ichigo stood so he could look Byakuya in the eye for what he was to say next, "I want to give you all of my powers and then I want you to save her. And I swear if she dies, I will haunt you till the day you die. You will suffer. I can promise you that." Byakuya didn't falter, he nodded, taking every word seriously.

Ichigo then placed his hand over Byakuya's heart and bowed his head. A blue light suddenly erupted from Ichigo's entire body. The energy drained Byakuya instantly, sending him to his knees. The warmth of the light itself was amazing. The energy began to flow back into Byakuya gradually, the light soon enveloping them both.

Ichigo collapsed to the floor.

Lifeless.

Byakuya stared down at the cruel man's corpse, turned and left for the factory. During the transfer, Ichigo gave Byakuya every bit of information he would need in order to get Rukia back.

Including, a mental map of the facility.

-00000000000-

Rukia opened her eyes to silky red velvet drapes around the bed she was lying on. The sheets were that of pure white satin. The walls a beep relaxing blue that somehow matched the gold trim and red velvet. The floors were black and as soft as clouds.

Rukia slid off the soft and unbelievably comfortable bed and stood astonished at the long, beautiful white dress that hung from her small frame. The cloth barely touched the floor. There were no shoes to be found. Which was fine, the carpet was too amazing to not want to feel. As she turned, the door opened. She watched him enter the room.

"It being my house, I wanted to escort you to dinner myself," It was Aizen. She recognized him immediately. Instinctively she began to take careful steps back away from the sociopath.

"Keep the hell away from me." Her voice shook slightly. Aizen smile, he could practically taste her terror. Oh, how she was going to scream and beg for him to stop once he began to drain her. And what he would do to her once he was done. Her skin must taste sweet. He snapped out of his thoughts and began to advance on the witch.

Like hell he was going to touch her! She reached for the candlestick holder on the dresser behind her, and chucked the damn thing at his big stupid head and ran like hell. Aizen dodged it easily, of course, and just scooped that small woman up into his arms, tossing her onto the soft bed. She tried to roll away and off the bed but he was already on top of her, pinning her down.

"Get the Fuck off of me!" she screeched, trying to pull her wrists free from his rough and painful grasp.

"Shhh," he put both her wrists in one hand and used his free and to pull a blade from beneath his coat, "you are quite the noisy little thing." He pressed the cool metal of the knife into her throat. Aizen slid the point of the blade down the length of her body, stopping when he reached her stomach. And continued to drag it slowly towards her thigh.

Rukia was beginning to panic. Just the idea of this evil fuck even looking at her set her on edge, let alone putting his hands on her. She forced herself to calm and opened her hands, aiming as best she could towards Aizen, she let all her anger and terror come out on one blow of power sending him across the room and out the window.

Dang. That felt damn good.

She through herself from the bed and out the door. She stopped when she saw the maze of hallways before her.

"I'm fucked." she thought. She ran anyway. A couple of turns and BAM! A window. She approached it cautiously, and slid it open. When Rukia looked down, she saw a ledge that, just maybe, she could reach. Lowering herself down slowly, she just barely touched the ledge and pressed herself against the wall.

Holy shit, it's freezing out here! The white dress she wore wasn't the thickest thing in the world. The long sleeves didn't help either, and the bare feet...! Oh she was toast.

Rukia began to ease herself along the wall to a pipe just around the corner. Pulling her long sleeves around her already cold hands, Rukia began to lower herself down to the snowy ground below. The instant her feet hit ice, she ran. Hard.

"Hey! Hey stop right there!" A guard called after her. She could hear his steps quicken as he tried to catch up to her, "West gate! I'm on her heels!"

Rukia pressed herself harder, hiking her dress up gave her the ability to pick up her knees and gain more ground. As she entered the tree line, she turned and using as much strength as she could afford, she imagined a huge thick rope tying itself to the top of the tree in front of her and bringing down on top of her pursuer. And that was exactly what happened. The tree crushed the man instantly.

-ooo-

15 minutes of running had drained her entirely. No one followed but getting some distance between herself and those monsters seemed like the best idea; the only time she would stop, is if her legs broke off.

Byakuya saw her running, her dress billowing out behind her making her look like an angel except for the fear on her face, that didn't look so angelic. He began to run to catch up to her.

She collapsed.

He heard her sobbing and, reaching her, he pulled her tight to him. She fought, punched kicked scratched and even tried to bite him.

"Rukia!" He grabbed her head and forced her to look up at him.

She stopped, "You're-you're alive?" she placed and iced hand on his cheek. The warmth she felt proved her she really was seeing him.

"We need to go. Now." He stood, pulling her with him.

"No, no. That would ruin my day." Aizen stood before them, fire sitting in the palm of his hand.

He sent the flaming ball straight towards the two. Rukia immediately brought up her shield of ice in front of them. The fire cracked the ice and shattered it. She stared in shock. Byakuya raised his arms and called out 7 hollows, the things screeched and attacked Aizen. He blocked a few swings but as soon as Rukia iced his feet to the ground, one hollow crushed Aizen into the ground. She iced him again only this time, she covered his entire body. The ice began to creep up his arms and legs, completely covering them.

"I will kill both of you! Slowly!" He screamed as he began to melt the ice. Rukia refroze each drop and then added some. The ice seemed to come alive as it crawled up his chin and down into his throat. Aizen cried out as Rukia began to freeze his insides.

"Byakuya, take care of his little minions for me," Rukia said. Byakuy nodded.

Aizen sot out of the ice and sent the hottest flames he could toward the small girl. Her anger and determination helped her to deflect every attack. Except the knife. She stepped to her left just as it cut through her shoulder shooting pain up into her shoulder and down her arm. Blood coursed down her white dress, permanently staining the cloth. She raised her bloodied hand up towards him and clenched into a fist, freezing the ice in Aizen's body. He knew. The look on his face said it all, he could feel the cold inside. With a cry, Rukia tore the fucker in half. Turning around, she saw Byakuya still sending hollows towards the now-very-dead-Aizen's little henchmen. She imagined the ice beneath their feet and raised it into spikes, killing every. Single. One.

**I am soooooooo sorry! I have been so MIA and had the worst writers block in history! And so to make up for leaving you hangin', I brought back Byakuya! YAY! I know you're just so happy right? Yeah, I understand. =) and soon the next chapter will be up hopefully this week. I thank you all so much for putting up with my craziness and laziness! Whoo! Oh and I can promise some juicy stuff in the next chapter ;) it is rated M for a reason *hint hint* lol 3 **

**Thank you guys!**

**13**


	11. A New Home

**Previously: **_Aizen shot out of the ice and sent the hottest flames he could toward the small girl. Her anger and determination helped her to deflect every attack. Except the knife. She stepped to her left just as it cut through her shoulder shooting pain up into her shoulder and down her arm. Blood coursed down her white dress, permanently staining the cloth. She raised her bloodied hand up towards him and clenched into a fist, freezing the ice in Aizen's body. He knew. The look on his face said it all, he could feel the cold inside. With a cry, Rukia tore the fucker in half. Turning around, she saw Byakuya still sending hollows towards the now-very-dead-Aizen's little henchmen. She imagined the ice beneath their feet and raised it into spikes, killing every. Single. One._

_**1 year later...**_

Byakuya and Rukia moved out of the snowy woods and into a small town 50 miles South West of Karakura. The two had been through hell and back and still managed to live out a normal life together as the Kuchiki's who live down at the end of the street. They got engaged a month and a half ago and managed to make new friends: Hitsugya Toshiro, Hinamori Momo, Rangiku Matsumoto, and of course a few others. Life seemed to have gotten better since Aizen's death. Neither Rukia or Byakuya ever spoke of him, nor wanted to.

The young couple run a small shop together a mile from their house. Their friends come and help out when business starts to speed up too quickly for only two to handle alone, needless to say their happiness was contagious.

When they had returned that day, one year before, Rukia calls it the "Winter War", they both were in shock and pain from all of the cuts and bruises they had acquired during their rigorous battle with the murderous and now frozen and dead bastards. Ichigo's body was gone, Byakuya noticed when they'd walked in the door. That was both good and bad, Rukia didn't need to see that but Byakuya _did_ need to know where the hell that carrot headed bastard went. They had cleaned up and left the instant they could.

After closing the two had driven home, both tired from a busy day. Byakuya cruised at a normal speed until they reached their small quaint home. When Byakuya looked over to his small beautiful fiancee and saw that she was sleeping silently, he gave a gentle smile. The moon seemed to make her glow and stand out against the dark interior of the car.

When he pulled into the driveway, he slipped out of the driver's seat and closed the door as quiet as he could, careful to not wake Rukia. Walking around to the passenger side and carefully opened the door, reached over and unbuckling Rukia, he slipped her out of the car and closed the door with his hip. He walked up to the front door and realized something at that moment. How on earth was he going to unlock and open the door without waking her up? She's not small enough to hold on his hip!

"Rukia, can you unlock the door for me, please?" He whispered in her ear. She must have heard him because she snapped her fingers and the front door locks, clicked and opened. Byakuya stepped through and the door closed behind him and locked.

"Thank you." he said. She replied with something that sounded like a "uh-huh" but slurred.

Once inside, Byakuya tossed the keys on the table and headed for the stairs to their bedroom. He made sure to take the steps carefully to avoid face planting with Rukia in his arms. He would never live that down.

Finally he was in the bedroom and slipping off her shoes. He forced himself to stop staring at her creamy leg that led to her...shorts. He wanted to strip her down and have her right there. But no. He would behave, unfortunately. She seemed to be taunting him though. He unbuttoned her shorts and began to ease them down, slowly exposing her pink and black underwear. Damn, this was going to be harder than he thought. When he looked up at her, she was giving him a knowing grin. She sat up and curled her fingers into his shirt, pulling him closer and kissing him softly. Byakuya was more than happy to comply. He laid her back and eased himself down, careful not to put all of his weight onto Rukia's small body.

He began to plant small, intoxicating kisses along her jaw and neck,"I was waiting for you to make a move you know." she said into his ear.

He smiled, "I didn't want to wake you." His reply came in a husky tone, sending chills up her spine. Byakuya nipped at her shoulder, pulling her tank top and bra strap out of his way and continued to kiss and nip at her exposed skin, full knowing what affect it had on her. He raised her top up over her head and she returned the favor. His ministrations never stopping. Byakuya ran his hands down her sides while he kissed her flat stomach.

"I wouldn't have minded." Rukia said through a small moan of approval. He smiled and looked back up at her.

"No?" He tucked his fingers beneath the rim of her pink and black underwear, teasing her by lifting the edge and letting it snap back down. He smiled when she jumped. He slid himself up the length of her to crash his mouth to hers. She accepted him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled as an idea played through her mind. She pushed Byakuya up, making him stand before her. Rukia slid off the edge of the bed and knelt before him.

She slid her hands up his trousers slowly, letting the feeling run through him. When she reached the top of his pants she undid his belt and button, allowing the unneeded clothing to drop to the floor. He looked down curiously at her. She only grinned as she wrapped her fingers around his length and began to massage him.

"I didn't take you for the dominant type," he breathed. Her reply was swirling her tongue around his very hard tip. He let out a very satisfied groan. She began to suck, sending his mind into a whirl. He pulled her up quickly and tossed her to the bed. He needed her. Now. She giggled slightly at how she could see it plain on his face, the want he had for her.

He nearly ripped whatever she had left on off of her. She cried out and gripped his shoulders as he plunged into her. Byakuya gave her a moment to adjust to him and his sudden appearance inside her small body. Rukia pulled him down into a passionate kiss and waited for him to move within her. When he pulled back slightly, she gasped. Rukia's back arched off the bed as he began to slide in and out of her, forcing himself to keep under control. His pace sped up as she cried for him, the sound of her voice calling for him, alone could have sent him over the edge.

She rolled them over so that she could be in control, "My turn." she said seductively.

Rukia raised herself and as slowly as she could, began to slide back down. Byakuya threw his head back, she could see he wanted more. But she was going to make him wait. She began to move faster, causing him to grip her hips. Rukia rode him hard. Her walls tightened around him and, together, the rode out their ecstasy.

-00000-

The next morning, Rukia woke and, tossing on Byakuya's shirt, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast: Eggs, bacon, and his personal favorite, fried pickles. Mmmm. Of course, with a glass of orange juice.

As she cracked the eggs into a bowl, she also put seven pickles into the frying pan. Rukia turned to check the clock and saw it read 10:36 in bright green numbers. If the smell of food didn't wake him up, she would have to go drag him out.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look in my shirt? If you weren't already cooking, I'd have you for breakfast," Byakuya came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He buried his face into her neck and began to kiss and bight.

"Byakuya stop it. It's hard to do this when you're distracting me," she smiled.

"And...?" he continued. She giggled when he lightly ran his tongue in circles on her neck, tickling her.

"And," she laughed, "I don't know about you, but last night made me hungry." she said.

"Hungry for more? Are you saying you want to go round two already? 'Cause I know I sure can." he said into Rukia's ear, making her want to drop everything and have him right there on the kitchen floor.

Her stomach growled.

"Food first." Byakuya groaned, disappointed making Rukia laugh.

After breakfast, she made him clean up while she ran upstairs to shower. Byakuya tossed the frying pan in the sink as he munched on the last fried pickle when the door bell chimed. He took his time walking towards the door, when he opened it...anger and shock washed through him. For the two who stood before him were Hisana and Renji. SON OF A BITCH!

"Hi we're new..." Hisana drifted off when she realized who it was she was looking at.

"What the hell are you doing here." it wasn't a question. He didn't honestly gave two fucks why they were there, he just wanted them gone. Now.

"Uh, hey there Byakuya." Renji said slowly, suddenly terrified beyond words.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. On. My. Porch?" Buykuya iterated every word, lacing it with as much venom as he could.

"Well, we, uh, needed some directions to a restaurant and since we're new to the town, we thought we would say hi...I...guess." Hisana smiled a little.

Rukia continued to squeeze out her hair as she padded down the stairs. When she caught an angle of the door and saw Byakuya's posture, she stopped. He was pissed. She could tell her was about to kill something. Rukia walked up, placing a hand on his bare back, sending a cool chill through him, hopefully calming him slightly. When Rukia came around to his side, slipping an arm around him, she saw a man with the brightest red hair and odd tattoos. Standing next to him was a woman who could have been Rukia's twin. Rukia stared at the other woman and the other woman at her, both in shock for a moment.

Byakuya put his arm around Rukia's shoulders and held her close to him.

"It's time for you to go," and with that, he closed the door in the traitors' faces. When he locked it, he seemed to deflate.

"Byakuya, look at me." Rukia made him turn towards her, "Don't let them do that to you. It's been a long time. And not, you have me so they don't matter." he nodded and crushed his lips to hers.

Honestly, Rukia didn't care about the other two that had hurt Byakuya, sure she would probably freeze the guy's testicles and the girl's breasts if Byakuya wanted her to, but all she wanted to do right now was to be with Byakuya.

"I love you, you know that right?" he said softly. Seeing Hisana again had brought back all the hurt he had felt when she and Renji had... He lowered his head.

"Of course I do. And you need- to look at me", she pulled his face up and made him look at her, "I am right here, I will always be right here, in your arms forever and always. I love you no matter what." she said. He kissed her deeply and held her there for a long moment.

—000—

Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki get married three months later, all of their friends attend the ceremony. Later that year, they would be blessed with a beautiful baby boy named Court and three years later they would have a baby girl named Ambray. They would grow old together. Reach a ripe age of 77 years old and die with in a week from one another, sadly. Rukia's powers were passed on to her daughter who would later become a doctor and their son becomes a professional base ball player.

Hisana and Renji have a small child but soon break up after his birth. Hisana goes off her medication and CPS unfortunately has to remove the child from her care and Renji takes care of him till he is 10 and then moves back in with Hisana. They never marry.

~_fin_~

**oh wow! It's finally over! I can't thank you guys enough for all of your support and reviews! I am thinking about a possible sequel...?** **I don't know yet... I guess you'll have to stick aroundd to find out ;D As always, even though this fic is done :( I do appreciate any and all reviews! :) Lemme know what you think about how it ended**!

**Until next time,**

_**13**_


End file.
